


【DH】奴隶法则

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 战后，马尔福家族为了保全自己，决定遵循古老的巫师法则，为胜利方献上一位奴隶。真的是德哈，我喜欢诱攻。





	1. Chapter 1

这一切都不是真的。

马尔福，哦，小的那个，没有真的几乎全丨裸，身上挂着用金链子穿起的薄纱般的布料，被反绑着双手，蒙住双眼，颓丧地跪在他面前。

梅林保佑，他脖子上的那个玩意是项圈吗？

哈利觉得自己现在应该惊讶得尖叫起来。然而就连罗恩都一副淡定从容的模样（除却他和头发一样红的脸颊），那么哈利不认为现在是个表现得像个一无所知的蠢蛋的好时候。

前面那个大腹便便的男人还在喋喋不休地做着关于什么“奴隶”的演说，但哈利真的，一个字也没能听进去。

马尔福在那聒噪的声音中瑟缩着几乎要团成一团，当然他也有可能是觉得冷，毕竟他身上的布料真的很少，而这间房子里冷气充足。

赫敏终于点点头表示理解了，哈利睁大着眼睛看向她，就像过去七年那样，希望着她能总结一下刚才男人的发言，让他试图理解他又陷入了什么狗屎一般的麻烦里。

哦，梅林，这个麻烦还与一个几乎全丨裸的跪在地上的马尔福有关！

“简而言之。”赫敏顿了顿组织着语言，而哈利希望她立刻马上告诉他这见鬼的一切，“简而言之，马尔福家族依照了古老的巫师传统，自愿奉送家族中的一员成为胜利者一方领袖的奴隶，鉴于马尔福是独子，而你是巫师界公认的英雄，马尔福现在是你的奴隶了。”

罗恩在一边红着脸点点头。

“什么？”哈利只是讷讷地问道。

“当然您也可以不接受，波特先生。”那个大腹便便自称书记官的男人谄媚道，“考虑到您和小马尔福不怎么友善的过往。如果您不接受，那么您的好友韦斯莱先生就将成为第二顺位接受这一奉送的人选。”

罗恩的脸红到发紫，他慌忙地摇摇头拒绝道：“我宁愿被阿瓦达也不愿接受一个马尔福奴隶。”

“总之如果你们不接受，小马尔福的使用权将会被一直按照魔法部商定的顺序往后顺延，直到有愿意接受的巫师为止。”书记官恭敬道。

马尔福显然听到了这关乎他命运的对话，他的身体显而易见的颤抖着，哈利觉得他可能至少需要一条薄毯。

“我不懂。”哈利从马尔福身上移回视线，“这条规则相当不人道，我以为我们已经确切迈入现代文明已久了。”

“然而这项传统仍然是被巫师界所承认的，波特先生。”书记官回答道。

哈利看向罗恩，作为一个纯血巫师，即使他对于这些巫师传统并不那么热衷，但也点点头证实这确有其事。

赫敏则用一种无所不知的语气宣称：“我的确从《遵从规则：巫师法则的变迁史》上读到过相关内容，哈利，这是真的。而根据这项规则，马尔福一家将可以免受巫师法庭的审判。”

相当高明的脱罪手法，以牺牲一个马尔福的尊严为代价。

哈利为一个马尔福即将成为另一个人的附庸而感到恶寒，但他更不能想象如果他拒绝，马尔福将被送往一个又一个胜利者的家中，跪在地上，供他们鉴赏挑剔。

“好吧。”哈利只是这样说着。

跪在地上颤抖着的马尔福好似松了一口气，但也有可能是对于自己既定命运的一种绝望的妥协。

罗恩不知道该不该为此表示反对，但他为不用看到魔法部再如同走流程一般将马尔福送到自己家中重复今天的一切而感到由衷地庆幸。赫敏则永远一副一切尽在掌握中的表情。

书记官谄媚地点着头，将一份文书交与哈利，让他在末尾签字。

赫敏先抢过那张羊皮纸浏览了两遍，递交给哈利后，哈利想也没想地就在末尾签上了自己的大名，一股奇怪的魔法洗刷了他的全身，而马尔福则小声闷哼了一声。

“恭喜您，波特先生，你将拥有马尔福先生的全部掌控权，他是你的了。”书记官挤眉弄眼地暗示着什么。哈利觉得自己并不能为此挤出一个笑脸，甚至觉得他有些恶心。

书记官完成任务后便爽快地告辞，而赫敏和罗恩看出哈利显然想一个人，哦不，和他的奴隶单独呆着的的想法，也跟着离开了哈利的家。

谈谈，对的。哈利告诉自己，他应该和马尔福谈谈。

他本以为马尔福会在其他人都离开，只剩他们两人时暴露他的本性，比如突然跳起来破口大骂什么的，然而他却只是那样安静地跪着，衣不蔽体，浑身颤抖着。

这便是哈利在那场举世闻名的大战过去一个半月后，忽然得到了一个金发奴隶的经过了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“呃……”哈利不自在地吞咽了一下，“你好，马尔福？”

马尔福微微抬起头，却没有言语，却在哈利走近时瑟缩着。

哈利召唤来一条薄毯，将它披在马尔福的身上，马尔福真的颤抖得很厉害。哈利顺手摘掉了蒙在马尔福眼睛上黑色的丝带。

突如其来的光线让马尔福侧过头躲避了一下，他眨眨眼睛适应着房间内刺目的光亮，好半天才睁着他那双灰蓝色的眼睛皱着眉头看向哈利。

“呃……”哈利真不知道现在应该说些什么才好，毕竟一个衣不蔽体的死对头跪在自己面前成为自己奴隶的机会并不常见不是吗？他抿了抿嘴，尽力友好地问道：“你还好吧？”

马尔福眉间的沟壑更深，在他眼里哈利能看到恐惧慌乱以及鄙夷，但他仍是不开口。

“呃，你不能说话吗？”哈利忽然想到一种可能。

马尔福翻了个白眼，紧闭着嘴，扬着下巴向哈利手中的羊皮纸比了比。

哈利愣了愣，机械性地举起自己仍捏在手中的羊皮纸。

羊皮纸是一份奴隶法则，上密密麻麻地写着几百条条款，哈利不认为自己有心情完完整整地看完。但他注意到最末尾用加粗的字体写着的奴隶使用守则，其中有一条涉及到奴隶的开启方法，主人要从奴隶口中将压制住口腔的口丨塞取出，这证明着主人赐予他说话的权利。

“这听起来该死的变丨态。”哈利尴尬地抱怨道。他将羊皮纸随手放在一边的矮柜上，深吸一口气给自己打打气，按照法则上所说的伸出左手捏住了捏住了马尔福的两颊，稍稍用劲就让马尔福的嘴张开了，他的嘴里果然有着一颗金色的镂空的小球，在时不时地散发着魔法的光辉。哈利觉得自己现在这个姿势有点像牙医，但牙医可不会需要做诸如把手伸进病人嘴里掏球的动作。

他不由自主地看了一眼马尔福的眼睛，此时那灰蓝的眼睛闪烁着，就好像蒙上了一层盈盈的水雾，哈利不敢多看，赶紧把注意力放在将要完成的事上来。

哈利伸出右手食指和中指，伸进马尔福的口中，他的口腔温热而湿润，哈利的手指不可避免地触碰到了他柔软的舌头，他按捺住一种奇怪的感觉，赶紧把那颗金色的小球从马尔福嘴里夹了出来。小球离开口腔的那一刹那，马尔福终于可以自己活动嘴部，但他积攒的口水把他呛着了，哈利一松手他便剧烈地咳嗽起来。哈利则嫌弃地把那金色的小球扔到一边，随手在衣服外袍上擦了擦手。

“那群该死的杂丨种。”马尔福一恢复过来便愤恨地咒骂道，“看看他们干的好事！”

“我以为这一切都出自于你们马尔福的设计。”哈利交叉着双臂漠然道。

“哦，是的。”马尔福喘息着，“一切的根源在于我那吓破胆了的父亲。”马尔福冷笑了一声，“但认真的？这该死的奴隶套装可不是我们的主意！”他抬起头来，愤怒地看向哈利，“我可以肯定地告诉你，现任魔法部长拥有不正常的性癖，拜他所赐，我的衣服真的完美极了。”

“我不知道你在咒骂着什么，但你应该明白，如果没有一切的起源，这身你称之为衣服的东西根本不会自己找上门来。”哈利现在觉得刚才安静的马尔福才是更难能可贵的。他见到马尔福悄悄挪动着身体变换身体重心的动作，才想起他还被绑缚着动弹不得。哈利长叹一口气，走近些将薄毯一把掀开，马尔福肉眼可见地退缩着，哈利则无视了他的动作，蹲在他身边，专心去解绳索的结。

马尔福为自己刚才条件反射地退缩而感到恼火，他埋怨道：“你是一个巫师，你有一万条魔咒可以用，你却偏偏用手？”

哈利没理会他的抱怨，伸手去够马尔福背后的绳索。然而，出人意料的是，无论哈利怎样去解那个并不复杂的绳结，绳索依然纹丝不动。

“该死的，这到底怎么回事？”哈利懊恼地低吼着，“怎么会解不开？”

马尔福艰难地想要回头看去，却只被自己的动作牵动着绳索，让他几乎窒息，他立刻不敢轻举妄动，喘息着催促道：“把契约给我看看。”

“什么？”哈利疑惑道。

“契约！快！”

哈利召唤来那张洋皮纸举在马尔福眼前，马尔福飞快地浏览了那数百条条款，包括最后的使用守则，他愤恨地爆了粗：“草！那群杂种！他们怎么敢！我宁愿去死！”

哈利仍是不解，马尔福看到他这副模样暴躁道：“你难道没有读完这些条款？难道你每次都要等着你的麻种格兰杰妈妈一点一点像睡前故事一样读给你听？”

“闭嘴，马尔福！停止侮辱我和我的朋友，这一切可不是我带来的麻烦！”哈利咬牙启齿地威胁道。然而令他没想到的是，马尔福的身体在他的话音刚落时剧烈地颤抖着，同时发出了一声疼痛的尖叫，接着便歪倒在了地上，就好像被雷电击中了一般。

“哦，梅林！这又是怎么回事！”哈利飞快地俯下身去察看马尔福的状况，但还好那阵谜一样的情形只是瞬时的，马尔福喘息着倒在地上，渐渐平复了下来。

“我发誓要让沙克尔为此付出代价！”马尔福嘶吼道，“看第十条！”

哈利看向奴隶法则的第十条，法则上写道：“当主人对奴隶产生负面情绪时，法则会自动维护主人的权利，对奴隶实施惩罚。”

狗屎！所以现在哈利都不能对这个该死的马尔福随意发脾气，如果他真的不想看到他随时电趴下的话，而事实上哈利无时无刻不想对马尔福发脾气，这毫无疑问是他人生中的乐趣之一。

“哦，我想我们得先解决眼下的这些问题。”哈利干巴巴地说道，说真的，如果这些该死的条款真的是金斯莱的手笔，那么现在哈利也要为此而对他心生不满了。

“明智的决定……”马尔福张张嘴好像要像往常一样轻蔑地叫着哈利的姓氏，然而他脸色变了又变，最终把话咽了下去。哈利奇怪地看了他一眼，换来马尔福不自在的别过脸去，催促着：“看倒数第五条！快点让我们来完成这个！”

哈利皱了皱眉，按照马尔福所说的看向羊皮纸末尾的倒数第五条，他屏息凝神想要将这一条看仔细些，越看他的眼睛就瞪得越大。

我可能近视度数加深了，这不可能是真的。他这么悲哀的想着。

“主人需要从头至尾抚摸遍奴隶的全身，这代表着主人对奴隶身体每一寸的绝对的掌控，以及奴隶的臣服。”图示是正反两个小小的人体，流动的线条表示着解锁顺序。

“这他妈到底是谁定下的这种变态规定！”哈利面红耳赤地吼道。

“得了吧……”马尔福咽下对哈利的称呼，干脆侧躺在地上懒洋洋地说道：“我们都知道奴隶契约和性脱不了干系。”

“我并不知道！”哈利几乎脸红到耳根，“赫敏也看到了这条，为什么她不提醒我！”

“你指望你的老妈跟你谈论性行为吗？”马尔福翻了个白眼。后头还有更过分的，但马尔福知道哈利一定没有读过，并且多半也用不上。

“赫敏不是我的妈妈！”哈利吼道，“还有这真的很过分！”

“来吧……”该死的马尔福为什么总要在称呼自己的时候停顿，为什么就不能该死地像从前一样叫自己“波特”！哈利愤恨地想着。马尔福顿了顿继续道：“让我们赶紧完成这个，我的手快要没有知觉了。而且还远谈不上性行为，活下来的黄金处男。”

哈利愣了愣，脸上的红色更深了，却出人意料地没有反驳。德拉科愣了愣，呆呆道：“这是真的？你还是个处男？”

“为什么不是？”哈利讨厌和人谈论自己的私生活，更别提是和一个马尔福，“我没有太多时间考虑这些事情。”

“可是你有过两个女朋友。”马尔福指出。

“我们都还没有成年记得吗？”哈利没好气地说。

“所以你是恪守道德的活下来的纯洁男孩。”马尔福撇撇嘴道。

哈利打算不再和他废话，他现在只想赶紧解决了这件事，然后让自己摊平在舒适的床上反思自己的人生怎么会落入如此境地。他将羊皮纸放在一边，向马尔福凑了过去。看得出来马尔福想极力维持着他一贯轻蔑、高傲而不在乎的姿态，然而他颤动着的身体和眨眼频率过高的双眸仍然泄露了他的紧张。哈利咽了咽唾沫，小声道：“呃，你知道我得从你的脸开始摸起对吗？”

“不用提醒我，做你应该做的！”马尔福闭上眼睛认命地咬牙切齿道。

“好吧，好吧。”哈利凑上前去将双手捧上马尔福那张尖瘦的脸，他没有发现自己几乎屏住了呼吸，他只将注意力集中在按照顺序抚摸过马尔福的身体这件事上，他竭力忽视着马尔福温热的体温，光滑的肌肤，以及他身体不自觉地颤动。没准这契约对于他们的接触还有着额外的副作用，要不然如何解释他那因为抚摸而涌现的一股暖意，以及马尔福因此而渐渐放松的身体呢？

他一边按照既定的路线划过马尔福的身体，一边留意到困在马尔福身上的绳索在渐渐松弛下来。

放任自己的双手在马尔福身上滑动实在是一件令哈利难以想象的事情，马尔福苍白的肌肤现在微微发红，在那不能蔽体的衣服的衬托下显得格外色气。当哈利的双手划过马尔福的胸膛，马尔福不由得发出一声呻吟，继而难耐道：“慢一点，主人……”

哈利腿一软差点扑倒在马尔福的身上，他停顿了片刻，感到手掌下马尔福的身体变得好似中了“石化咒”一样僵硬，他不由得问道：“什么？”

马尔福沉默了好一会儿，终于气急败坏道：“哦，梅林，你简直是个巨怪！第三条就写了，我不得不称呼你为主人，我无法直呼你的姓名，你非得让我说得明明白白才能懂吗？”

这还真是一个大惊喜，哈利第一万次为自己感到悲哀。他不知道会不会有人会为此感到高兴，但哈利为此只能感到极度地尴尬，即使这称呼来自于自己七年的死敌也不能例外，他于是只好干巴巴地说：“哦。”然后手跟着机械性地继续着未能完成的事业。

TBC


End file.
